pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luxray
|name='Luxray' |jname=(レントラー Rentoraa) |image=405Luxray.png |ndex=405 |evofrom=Luxio |evointo=None |gen=Generation IV |pronun= LUCKS-ray |hp=80 |atk=120 |def=79 |satk=95 |sdef=79 |spd=70 |total=523 |species=Gleam Eyes Pokémon |type= |height=4'07" |weight=92.6 lbs. |ability=Rivalry Intimidate Guts (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Luxray (Japanese: レントラー Rentoraa) is a -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV. Appearance Luxray is based on a full-grown lion with a blue coat and a black, spiked mane. Black fur covers most of its body except the backs of it legs, midsection and some of its face. It has three rings on the backs of its legs. On its rear is a spiked tuft of fur. Its tail ends in a star, similar to that of the constellation Leo the Lion. It has red scleras and yellow eyes. Special Abilities Luxray has the abilities Intimidate which halves the opponents attack when Luxray has just come out or a opponent switches a Pokémon or when it's the start of a battle or Rivalry, which doubles Luxray's Attack when the opponent is the same gender, and halves Luxray's Attack if it is the opposite gender. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Pearl owns a Luxray. Anime Luxray had a few appearances in The Rise of Darkrai, as one of the Pokémon playing in the garden. Marble owns a Luxray as her partner. Sadly, it had lost its ability to use electric attacks right after it evolved. Marble's Luxray tried to stop a criminal, but Officer Jenny's Arcanine took care of the criminal when Luxray failed. Marble was about to pet Luxray to calm him down, but Luxray growled at her and ran off. But later, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Luxray, and it regained its ability to use electric attacks. The Gym Leader, Volkner has a Luxray that helped restore power. Later on during Ash's final gym battle, it defeated Pikachu. However, it lost to Infernape after it activated Blaze. Evolution Luxray evolves from Luxio as of level 30. Luxray is the final evolution of Shinx Game Info Locations | pokemon=Luxray| diamondpearl=Evolve Luxio| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Luxio| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Luxio| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Luxio (White only)| bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Luxray| PMD2=Far Amp Plains (5F-9F)| Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Luxray| diamond=It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.| pearl=When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall.| platinum=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young.| heartgold=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.| soulsilver=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.| black=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young.| white=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young.| }} Trivia *Luxray has a very similar color scheme to Lucario. *Luxray is based on Leo the Lion because of the "star" on its tail and that it resembles a full grown lion. *Luxray is a combination of "Lux", a measure of brightness, and "X-Ray" because of its eyesight. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon